


Laughing Leaf and Secretive Shinobi

by komoii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Sakura, M/M, Ninja, Shinobi, Threesome, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komoii/pseuds/komoii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well maybe if you two didn't act like such lazy pains in the ass all the time, maybe us four would actually get some work done!"<br/>Shikamaru smirked "A pain in the ass, huh."<br/>And that's where it all began.<br/>A slip of the tongue around the villages number one knucklehead ninja, accompanied by it's wittiest thinker can never have a good outcome.<br/>Can it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Also, expect some tsundere Neji. Also! Has anyone noticed the two N names and two S names?!)

"Oh come on!"  
"Get up, loser, and...Shikamaru."  
"If you guys remember, I'm a chunin. I can do all the cloud watching I want."  
"Yeah, but I'm a jo-"  
"Neji. Shh."  
Shikamaru raised a finger to his lips.  
"I know, you've pointed this out twenty times in the last day."  
"Well are you planning on doing any work?"  
"Nope," replied Shikamaru, popping the p.

This was the conversation that unfolded between Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto on a fateful sunny afternoon whilst on a mission together.  
It was just a casual investigation, but they'd gotten an extra day to do whatever they wanted, almost as if Lady Tsunade had wanted them to...  
'Seriously!' Shika shook his head, trying to clear his head of what he'd just been thinking.

Shika stood up, removing a kunai from his pocket.  
"I'm gonna go do something fun. Naruto, d'you wanna come."  
Naruto jumped up, following the now painfully handsome Nara.

As they sauntered off into the distance, Neji shook his head.  
"Those two sure are troublesome... He clapped a hand to his mouthing, praying that the younger shinobi hadn't heard that last word.  
Sasuke smirked.  
Nevermind.  
"See, Neji, you're supposed to cover your mouth before you say something stupid. Not after. And for somebody who thinks that Shikamaru's 'troublesome.' You sure seem to have the hots for him."  
"Shut up," mumbled Neji, although quietly, because he was focusing chakra to stop himself from blushing, "I'm straight."  
"Yeah, yeah," called Sasuke over his shoulder, a few shuriken in hand "keep telling yourself that. Meanwhile I'm going to go practice."

-Meanwhile with Shikamaru and Naruto-

"I told you, Naruto, there's no way you're gonna win. In any logic game, I'd definitely smash you into the ground."  
"What like you'd 'smash' Neji into the-"  
*Bang*  
Shikamaru punched Naruto across the face. To which Naruto responded to with senbon in the legs, reminding Shikamaru of his long ago fight with Kin.  
He was trying to muster up the words to insult Naruto, or at least spit in his face of something, but the best he manages to say was an "Ah, fuck me!"  
Realising he definitely shouldn't have said this in front of the leaf's biggest pervert, who trained under a pervert, in Naruto's shock, Shikamaru made a dash for if and scampered away.

-Meanwhile with Sasuke-

Sasuke chucked yet another shuriken into a tree with highly excellent aim. As usual. These damn boys had him lovestruck, and although he'd never admit it to anyone, he was, you could say, 'mostly' in love with Naruto. There was something he loved about Shika's serenity, Neji's spirit, but Naruto's determination made him determined, his laugh that made him happy, his optimism that had him locked in painful battle for hours and...and...  
Sasuke send his next shuriken slicing through the right leg of an unsuspecting chicken.  
There was something about Naruto's hyperactivity that made him want to start bouncing off the walls.  
He smiled silently to himself as he began to collect his Shuriken.  
"That Naruto..." He muttered, at the pure stupidity of this all.

 

-And back to Neji-

I looked up at the blue sky. If that was one thing I was taught by Shikamaru, it was his signature optimistic, lazy, peaceful serenity. I couldn't even look at the Sky without trying to indentify the type of bird flying through it.


	2. Tsunade's Mischevous

Tsunade sat at her desk, watching the minutes tick by. She giggled again as she imagined the the irritated look that was sure to be on Neji's face. 

SLAM.

That was the sound of a file being smacked down on Tsunade's desk.   
Looking up at the exact face she'd pictured a few minutes ago almost caused The Fifth to lose her shit. But she kept it together and looked up at *snicker* the face.  
She flicked through the pages. It really was a good report. She looked up again and repressed the urge to laugh. Again.  
"So?!" He said, obviously trying to keep calm.  
At this, Tsunade couldn't contain her mirth, she could no longer hold it together, and burst out laughing.   
Neji's left eye twitched.   
Tsunade laughed for a full five minutes before finally regaining her composure. Kinda.  
"Well, Neji *hic* that was a good *giggle* report, I'll read through it later."

"LATER! I-" Neji took a second to compose himself "never mind."  
He turned to leave, and Tsunade, of course, ever mischievous, called for him.  
"Nejii~" and in the second where he turned around, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him in.  
"You've got a nice ass," she muttered, "saving it for the Nara boy?"   
With this, Neji sent her chair flying through the window. He left the room, still hearing her infuriating giggle echoing in her brain.  
He knew he'd have to go back after for a team debriefing, but he just needed to calm down.

For fuck's sake. And who did Neji happen to walk past on his way out? None other than Shikamaru himself.  
Composing himself slightly more for just a few seconds, Neji pulled Shikamaru in close, creating a tense air between the two.  
"Don't go in there, she's fucking crazy."  
Shikamaru pulled in as close as humanly possible, raising the level of tension even more.  
"I don't know Neji, you seem pretty wild yourself."  
And as Shikamaru walked into the office, Neji was pretty sure he felt something pinch his ass.

Neji was infuriated by the exchange (mainly because Shika one upped him again.)   
He stormed down the corridor, blindly ignoring Sasuke with rage.  
He punched a (pretty impressive) hole into the wall, and although he was no Sakura or Tsunade when it came to punching holes into walls in rage, or Lee when it came to taijutsu (questionably.) But it was a pretty damn big hole.   
"Jeez," muttered Sasuke from beside him "so much for gentle fist." And Neji would've had him up against the wall had it not been for Naruto unexpectedly attacking him and dragging him back to Tsunade's office.

\--In the office--

Neji clenched his fists. Just a few more minutes. A few more before you can go and attack some poor unsuspecting bird or something.   
"Well," said Tsunade, "looks like you guys did pretty well on this mission."  
"Pretty well?" Yelled Naruto, "we gathered loads of info."  
Shikamaru sighed and shook his head.  
Neji clenched his fists tighter, and Sasuke simply told him to shut up because he'd done nothing the whole time.  
Neji and the others left, except Shikamaru.  
"So," said Tsunade, "you get any?"  
Shikamaru shook his head, blushing a little.  
"God, what kind of Chunin are you? Can't even seduce his own teammates..."  
And this time it was the other half of the tension creators that sent Tsunade's chair out of the window.  
"OH COME ON!" You could hear from below "AGAIN! I'M GONNA RESIGN!"   
Shikamaru stalked over to the door, hands in pockets.   
"You know," called Tsunade "The Hyuuga boy's saving his ass for you!"   
Shikamaru's eyes widened at this.  
"Neji?"  
"No of course not it's fucking Hinata," Tsunade said, her voice laced with layers of sarcasm.  
"Whatever," came the reply, and Shikamaru closed the door.  
"Damnit!" Said Tsunade, chucking another foldable seat out the window.   
"For FUCK'S sake." Came the voice from below "My god!"


End file.
